Celebrity Diary
by Chikako Fujiki
Summary: Menjadi seorang selebriti tidak membuat Hyuuga Hinata menjadi pribadi yang bukan dirinya.
1. Page 12

**_Celebrity Diary_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _WARNING : AU, super OOC, typos_**

 ** _Page 12_**

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 **28 Oktober 2014**

 ** _Shooting_** **Terakhir**

Kunang-kunang beterbangan di sekitar danau, memberikan cahaya redup untuk Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu masih berkutat dengan syal robek yang berusaha ia rajut kembali. Di balik pohon besar, Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Beberapa hari ini mereka tak berbicara seperti biasa. Hinata seolah sedang menyimpan rahasia yang tidak ingin dibagi pada Naruto. Selain itu, kekeraskepalaan Hinata untuk memperbaiki syal berwarna merah itu membuat Naruto bertanya, untuk siapakah syal itu sehingga Hinata tidak menyerah.

Hal itu membuat pria berkulit tan itu khawatir. Dengan pasti, Naruto mulai memahami bahwa ia telah berlaku tidak adil pada Hinata. Selama ini ia tidak peka terhadap perasaan gadis Hyuuga itu padanya. Pandangan malu-malunya, sikap gugupnya ketika Naruto mendekat, dan senyum lembutnya pada Naruto. Apakah sekarang Hinata telah lelah? Mungkinkah gadis itu sudah memiliki orang yang mampu membalas cintanya?

Tidak seperti dirinya.

Naruto mengutuk ketidakpekaannya. Di pandangnya Hinata sekali lagi lalu perlahan mendekati gadis itu.

"Hinata,"

Hinata menengadah sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada syalnya.

"Adikku sedang dalam bahaya dan aku berada di sini, merajut," jawabnya tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Aku, kakak yang jahat," lanjutnya.

"Itu tidak benar! Kau sudah sampai disini untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi. Jangan khawatir, ia akan baik-baik saja," seru Naruto.

Hinata memandang Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun, kau sangat baik,"

Naruto yang terpesona pada senyum Hinata menjadi salah tingkah. Ia kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hei, aku baik tidak hanya karena aku menyukaimu atau apa, tapi– "

Hinata terkejut dengan penuturan spontan Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Eh?

Naruto baru sadar apa yang sudah ia katakan dan menyadari bahwa ia memang perlu mengakui perasaan apa yang muncul di dalam hatinya. Bahwa ia memiliki perasaan 'suka' pada Hinata. Perasaan 'suka' yang berbeda dengan rasa 'suka' yang ia rasakan pada ramen favoritnya.

"Hinata, Aku menyukaimu…" ia mengatakannya dengan menatap mata Hinata secara langsung.

Hinata yang terlalu terkejut, tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa waktu. Ia bahkan merasa pikirannya mendadak kosong.

"CUT!"

"Ya, bungkus!" seorang pria yang berada di depan monitor berteriak keras. Dari wajahnya ia kelihatan puas dengan adegan yang tadi disaksikannya.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega, malam ini _shooting_ mereka sungguh melelahkan. Ditambah lagi, pakaiannya yang tipis di cuaca dingin bulan Oktober.

"Bagus sekali Hinata! _Scene_ kita tidak ada yang NG," Naruto memberikan senyum lebarnya pada Hinata.

"Aktingmu juga semakin bagus," katanya lagi.

Hinata mengibaskan rambutnya dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka.

"Terima kasih, senpai," jawab Hinata membungkung kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Ah, akhirnya hari ini selesai juga, ucapnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu segera menuju tempat duduk yang berada di samping mobil miliknya. Chikako dan Takeru, asisten dan _manager_ nya menghampiri dengan tergesa.

"I-ini minumanya Hinata-nee," kata Chikako menawarkan isotonic botolan. Gadis itu terlihat gugup karena tatapan tajam Hinata.

Hinata menampik tangan Chikako, "Aku mau cappuccino! Mana baju hangatku? Kau mengertikan kalau aku kedinginan memakai baju ini!" teriaknya angkuh.

Chikako berlari ke dalam mobil lalu mengambil baju hangat kesayangan Hinata, kemudian hendak memakaikannya di tubuh gadis itu. Hinata yang kesal, segera menarik baju tersebut dan memakainya sendiri sambil membelalak pada Chikako.

"Dasar lambat," ia mendesis. "Kau mau kupecat, hah?"

Gadis bernama Chikako itu hampir menangis karena suara keras Hinata.

"Syukurlah _shooting_ terakhir ini berjalan cepat," kata Takeru sambil menghampiri Hinata. Memberi isyarat agar Chikako minggir. Chikako bergeser ke belakang sambil mengusap matanya. Hal ini tidak luput dari penglihatan Hinata. Ia mendecih melihatnya.

"Sutradara bilang, mereka akan mengedit sisanya dan rencananya bulan Desember film ini bisa diputar di bioskop."

Hinata hanya memutar matanya untuk merespon penjelasan Takeru. Pria itu memahami bahwa Hinata menginginkan kelanjutan.

"Em, pukul sepuluh pagi besok Hinata-san harus menghadiri wawancara di TV Tokyo, " Takeru mengingatkan dan dibalas oleh suara pelan tak jelas dari Hinata.

Takeru menutup buku catatan tentang jadwal Hinata yang selalu dibawanya. Gadis Hyuuga ini sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Tapi ia harus mengkonfirmasi Hinata tentang rencana kerja mereka selanjutnya.

"Ma-maaf, Hinata-san, sudah membaca naskah yang kemarin kuberikan?" tanya Takeru, jelas terlihat takut.

"Belum," Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya, "Ceritakan saja padaku," ia seolah tak tertarik. Lebih memilih mengecek akun jejaring sosial di ponselnya.

Takeru terlihat ragu. Dahinya berkeringat berusaha mengingat-ingat sinopsis naskah yang diberikan Sutradara Minomiya padanya.

Hinata sangat selektif memilih film atau dorama yang akan ia mainkan. Sehingga, Takeru harus memutar otaknya agar cerita yang disampaikan menarik perhatian Hinata. Bisa gawat kalau Hinata menolak. Sutradara Monimiya adalah teman akrab Mr. Osamu yang merupakan CEO agensi mereka. Takeru tidak ingin karirnya berakhir dengan cepat.

"Em.. Hinata-san akan berpasangan dengan L Lawliet, sebagai polisi juga sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lalu– "

"Kau bahkan sudah tahu siapa pasanganku? Wah!" Hinata menunjukkan wajah kagum meremehkan.

"Eto.. iya. Ceritanya, sebagai sepasang kekasih dan polisi kalian– "

"Kami akan menghadapi suatu kasus sulit, yang membuat hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih terancam. Di tengah kekacauan itu keduanya menyadari bahwa ikatan diantara mereka tidak terlalu kuat. Lalu pada akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk memulai semua dari awal, kembali mengenal dari awal. Begitu?" kata Hinata memandang sinis Takeru.

"Hi-Hinata-san sudah baca sinopsisnya?" Takeru tercengang. Hinata sudah tahu jalan cerita film itu.

Hinata memandang bosan, " Aku hanya mengarang. Bilang pada Sutradara, aku menolak!" perintah gadis itu pada sang Manager.

"Aku tidak mau bermain film yang biasa seperti itu,"

"Ta-tapi Hinata," cicit Takeru.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku tidak bermain film karena popularitas ataupun kepentingan publik yang menginginkan gosip," katanya menambahkan.

"T-Tapi kau terlihat cocok dengan L, Hinata, " bujuk Takeru.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" seru Hinata membuat Takeru terdiam seketika.

 **to be continued...**

 **-Thanks for reading-**


	2. Page 13

**_Celebrity Diary_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _WARNING : AU, super OOC, typos_**

 ** _Page 13_**

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 **06 Desember 2014**

 ** _Premiere_ Naruto _The Last Movie_**

Hyuuga Hinata datang seorang diri ke pemutaran perdana film Naruto _The Last Movie_. Hari ini _mood_ -nya sedang buruk. Sudah sering memang, tapi kali ini sangat buruk karena ia sampai meninggalkan Takeru sang _manager_ di mobil, sedang ia melanjutkan perjalanan menaiki taksi. Selain itu, Chikako, si Asisten disuruhnya membersihkan apartemen dan mengunci gadis itu sendirian.

Mereka tengah berdebat tentang film yang akan dirinya mainkan setelah Naruto. Dalam bulan ini, sudah hampir sepuluh judul film yang masuk ke manajemen dan meminta Hinata untuk menjadi pemeran utama. Selain itu ada empat dorama yang juga meminta dirinya menjadi pemeran utama. Salah satunya malah dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia akan dipasangkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto lagi.

Manajemen ingin Hinata menerima tawaran film terlebih dahulu. Mereka bahkan tidak dengan malu mengatakan bahwa lawan mainnya adalah L Lawliet. Media sangat ingin tahu apa hubungan Hinata dengan L. Hal ini dikarenakan ia pernah tertangkap kamera tengah berdua dengan pria pucat itu di sebuah kelab.

Hinata tahu tujuan manajemennya, membesar-besarkan gosip agar film laku. Dengan tindakan seperti itu, Hinata yakin film tersebut tidak bagus. Hanya menjual popularitas L yang memang tengah di atas dan dirinya sendiri. Yah, Hinata Hyuuga memang tengah menjadi perbincangan akhir-akhir ini. Ia adalah 'gadisnya' Naruto dan diantara para aktris pendukung di serial itu, nampaknya Hinata adalah yang paling banyak disukai.

Ia disukai karena sifatnya yang pemalu, kesungguhannya pada Naruto, dan semangatnya yang pantang menyerah. Hinata yang asli sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh, hanya sifat kerasnya yang membedakan.

Hinata sampai di gedung bioskop, sepuluh menit sebelum film dimulai dan di langkah pertamanya memasuki gedung, ia sudah dikerubungi oleh wartawan yang meminta sedikit waktunya.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san, bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai film terakhir Naruto ini?" tanya seorang wartawan bertubuh gempal.

"Aku senang Naruto berakhir _happy ending_ ," Hinata hanya menjawab singkat.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki film ataupun dorama baru yang akan diperankan?" tanya wartawan lain yang lebih kurus.

"Aku sedang menyeleksi naskah yang masuk padaku," jawab Hinata sambil berjalan. Ia ingin segera masuk ke studio, tempat film _The Last_ akan diputar.

"Kami dengar kau akan bermain dengan L Lawliet di film berikutnya. Seberapa dekat anda dengan L-san?" celetuk seorang wartawan sok tahu.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang dingin wajah wartawan itu, dan kamera merekam semua ekspresinya. Ia benci semua orang ingin tahu hubungannya dengan L Lawliet. Ia benci semua orang yang menginginkan bahwa ada apa-apa antara dirinya dengan pria itu.

Hinata memilih menanggapi pertanyaan wartawan tersebut dengan berlalu begitu saja. Menghiraukan panggilan menyebalkan dari mereka.

"Benarkah kalian pernah berkencan? Hyuuga Hinata-san! Hinata-san!" Suara mereka seperti kaleng pecah dan Hinata masih berjalan dengan angkuh.

"Sikapmu menyebalkan Hyuuga Hinata-san! Jangan sombong karena kau baru saja terkenal!" teriak wartawan lainnya.

Hinata hilang kesabaran. Ia pun sebenarnya bukan orang yang sabar. Segera dirinya berbalik, melangkah cepat ke arah wartawan wanita yang kini terlihat takut.

"Hinata!"

Sebuah tarikan kencang namun lembut membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang tidak suka pada pria yang kini tengah menarik lengannya.

"Jangan rusak _make-up_ -mu," katanya lagi.

Pria itu membelai pelan pipi Hinata, namun segera ditepis oleh gadis itu.

Wajahnya memerah dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Tapi lebih banyak menahan marah dan kesal.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

Ia meninggalkan pria itu tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Jantungnya memacu, tapi ia tahu tak akan bisa berbuat apapun. Pria itu selalu bisa melelehkan kekerasannya dengan mudah. Dan berdebat dengannya adalah kesia-siaan karena Hinata tidak akan pernah menang.

Hinata memasuki lobi bioskop yang sudah dipadati banyak orang dengan pengawalan beberapa sekuriti. Ia mendapat sambutan meriah dari penonton yang memenuhi kursi salah satu studio yang memutarkan film terakhir dari serial Naruto, film yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu. Hinata memberikan senyum tipis pada orang-orang tersebut lalu bergabung dengan para pemain Naruto : _The Last Movie_ yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Wartawan lagi, heh?" tanya Haruno Sakura yang berada di samping kanannya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu fokus pada layar yang menampilkan _trailer_ film mereka.

"Sikapmu membuat mereka semakin senang membual di media, Hyuuga," kata Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata berada di samping kiri Hinata.

Hinata mendecih. Meremehkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Dan kau berpikir aku akan bersikap seperti dirimu? Jangan harap!"

Film diputar dan lampu ruangan itu dipadamkan.

 **...to be continued**

 **-thanks for reading-**


	3. Page 14

**_Celebrity Diary_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _WARNING : AU, super OOC, typos_**

 ** _Page 14_**

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 **24 Desember 2014**

 ** _Naruto's Family Gathering Day_**

Suasana ruang pertemuan di Sakura Hotel semarak dengan diadakannya acara yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang terlibat dalam serial Naruto.

Hari ini tepat di malam Natal, semua orang bersuka cita menyambut hari bahagia. Naruto : _The Last Movie_ mendapatkan sambutan yang luar biasa hangat dari para penggemar. Perolehan keuntungan dari film itu melebihi ekspektasi sang produser. Oleh karena itu, mereka menganggap acara ini sebagai syukuran juga perpisahan karena serial Naruto benar-benar tamat.

Sang pemeran utama, Uzumaki Naruto terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas kasual yang melekat di tubuhnya. Pria itu dengan mantap mendekati seorang gadis berambut panjang bercelana jeans biru laut dan kemeja putih bersih.

Penampilannya sangat santai, berbeda dengan para gadis lainnya. Namun Hyuuga Hinata- nama gadis itu tidak pernah bisa membuat orang-orang mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Kau tidak lelah memandangnya, Hinata?" kata Naruto setelah mencapai gadis itu.

Hinata yang terkejut, segera mengganti arah pandangannya, menatap Naruto sebentar lalu meminum cairan di gelas yang dipegangnya dalam sekali teguk.

Naruto sangat kagum dengan cara minum gadis itu dan tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Hinata selalu seperti itu ketika ia tersadar tengah mengamati pria yang telah lama ia sukai. Hinata memang harus melupakan pria itu, tidak mungkin ada harapan lagi untuk cintanya.

"Jangan sok tahu, senpai," Hinata memutuskan untuk menanggapi Naruto.

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendengus tak suka namun matanya perlahan menghangat.

"Kalian datang berdua?"

Uchiha Sasuke mendekat dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Pria itu menggandeng seorang gadis muda yang tidak asing. Sesaat kemudian Hinata menyadari bahwa gadis itu aktris pendukung sebuah dorama yang sedang naik _rating_.

"Uchiha," Naruto bersikap sopan.

Sasuke tidak berusaha bersikap ramah pada Naruto. Sejak awal karir, mereka memang tidak begitu akrab dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk itu. Sasuke sendiri terlalu memandang tinggi dirinya karena telah berkecimpung di dunia hiburan sejak kanak-kanak. Sedang Naruto adalah aktor yang awalnya berkarir di pentas teater, lulusan sekolah seni dan drama dari salah satu Universitas terkenal di Tokyo.

Terlihat jelas perbedaan yang membentuk mereka.

Hinata lain lagi. Ia tidak pernah berpura-pura untuk bersikap sopan. Gadis Hyuuga itu dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Sasuke. Mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu sering bertemu. _Scene_ keduanya di serial Naruto hampir tidak ada dan Hinata muak dengan sikap sombong pemuda Uchiha itu. Bisa dibilang, Uchiha Sasuke yang di 'Naruto' tidak ada bedanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Hai, semua!" Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Keduanya terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaun cantik yang mereka kenakan.

"Aku melihat Bolt-kun dan Sarada-chan sedang berbincang dengan Kishimoto-sensei," kata Ino seketika.

"Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan film baru,"

"Yah, mungkin saja. Mereka sedang naik daun sekarang, pasti akan banyak permintaan untuk serial lanjutan," Naruto memberikan komentarnya.

"Kita benar-benar harus _move on_ dari 'Naruto', kan?" Ino memandang mereka satu-satu. "Rasanya sedih,"

"Setidaknya masing-masing dari kita sudah mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain di film atau serial lain," Naruto memberikan jawaban diplomatis sekaligus penghiburan bagi teman-temannya. Selain dirinya dan Sasuke, 'Naruto' adalah debut pertama mereka sebagai seorang aktris.

"Ah! Aku sudah menerima tawaran untuk bermain drama komedi di TV Tokyo," tambah Sakura dengan raut senang. Ia telah menandatangani kontraknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku harap, _image_ mu di 'Naruto' tidak mengganggu peran barumu, Haruno-san," ucap Naruto tersenyum geli.

"S-semoga saja, N-Naruto-senpai," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Rona pipi gadis itu berubah, hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Aku permisi dulu,"

Suara menyebalkan ini datang dari Hinata. Gadis itu berbakat membuat suasana nyaman menjadi canggung dan dingin. Bahkan dengan cueknya ia meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam karena sikapnya. Namun teman-temannya tampak sudah maklum dengan sikap Hinata yang satu ini.

"Dasar Hyuuga!"

Tapi tidak untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tak lagi mendengar umpatan Sasuke. Ia menghampiri meja yang penuh dengan minuman dingin dan hendak mengambil satu ketika sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya.

"Sendiri saja?" tanya pria itu.

"Sudah biasa, kan," jawab Hinata masam. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia menjadi pribadinya yang biasa.

Pria itu menahan senyum gelinya, "Kau masih marah karena aku berhasil menggagalkanmu meninju wajah wartawan itu?" Ia mengingatkan kejadian di _premiere_ film _The Last_.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

Kali ini pria itu tidak menahan tawanya yang renyah. "Kau harus mulai belajar ramah Hinata. Ingatlah, kau seorang 'Hyuuga Hinata' yang baik dan pemalu,"

Hinata mendengus dan memilih untuk melihat sekeliling. Uchiha Sasuke sedang bermesraan dengan teman kencannya di pusat ruangan. Tidak berusaha menyembunyikan tindakan berlebihan itu dari kamera wartawan.

"Kau tidak bersama 'dia'?" mata Hinata masih fokus pada kelakuan Sasuke.

Pria itu terlihat berpikir, lalu merekahkan senyum tipis pada Hinata.

"Aku takut kau mengamuk kalau kubawa dia," Ia tidak melewatkan perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

"Kau akan ada serial atau film baru setelah ini?" Hinata mengganti topik. Ia tidak ingin _mood_ nya berubah menyebalkan seperti waktu-waktu lalu.

"Kurasa, aku masih nyaman dengan 'Hatake Kakashi' si Sensei bermasker. Orang-orang mungkin tidak akan mengenaliku kalau membuka penutup wajah, kan…" Pria yang ternyata Kakashi itu tersenyum kembali.

Hinata menunduk. Ada ekspresi baru di wajahnya yang tidak dilihat oleh Kakashi.

"Aku pasti akan mengenalimu…" lirihnya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Hm?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya. Ia masih memajang senyum sembari menunggu jawaban Hinata.

 _ **to be continued...**_

 _ **-thanks for reading and let me know you-**_


	4. Page 15

**_Celebrity Diary_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _WARNING : AU, super OOC, typos_**

 ** _Page 15_**

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 **27 Desember 2014**

 ** _Scenario_**

"Jadi?"

"I-ini beberapa naskah yang menginginkan Hinata-san menjadi pemeran utamanya,"

Takeru tengah berada di apartemen Hinata. Mereka kembali membahas tentang film yang akan Hinata perankan selanjutnya. Kali ini tidak ada urat tegang. Mereka telah memutuskan dalam diam bahwa apapun yang dipilih Hinata, manajemen akan menerimanya.

Selain itu, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-19. Tidak ada perayaan, karena Hinata memang tidak menyukainya. Namun tetap saja banyak hadiah-hadiah yang dikirim ke apartemen atau manajemennya.

"E-eto, yang pertama bersama L Lawliet," Suara Takeru mengecil tiba-tiba. "Tapi Mr. Osamu tidak keberatan kalau Hinata-san menolaknya!" Kali ini suaranya menjadi lebih cepat. Walaupun Takeru tahu Hinata akan menolak, pria pencemas itu tetap menjelaskan sesuai prosedur yang biasa.

"Dia sudah konfirmasi akan mengambil peran di film ini. Emm… kalau Hinata-san ingin tahu."

Hinata tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia lebih tertarik membaca naskah-naskah lain. Namun tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan naskah yang itu?" matanya mengarah pada naskah lain yang hampir jatuh dari meja.

Takeru segera mengambil naskah tersebut, lalu membaca judulnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena ia belum membaca naskah itu. Bagaimana kalau Hinata meminta ia menceritakan sinopsisnya?

Takeru membaca judulnya dan mengerinyit karena kata-katanya yang sedikit unik. Ketika ia membalik halamannya, ia menemukan tulisan yang dikenalinya sebagai tulisan tangan Mr. Osamu.

"I-ini, judulnya _Ten Years Later, Onee-chan_. Hinata-san akan dipasangkan dengan Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke," Takeru memperhatikan tulisan tangan Mr. Osamu. "Mereka sudah konfirmasi akan mengambil peran ini,"

"Berikan padaku!"

Hinata membalik-balik lembar naskah tersebut dengan tampang bosan. Beberapa kali ia berhenti untuk membaca di halaman yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa harus dengan Sabaku-san dan Uchiha, aku bosan melihat mereka selama bertahun-tahun," kata Hinata tanpa mengalihkan mata pada halaman yang dibacanya.

Takeru tersenyum, "Banyak netizen yang mulai membicarakan tentang _crack-pair_. Mereka berharap Hinata-san bisa berpasangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke atau Sabaku Gaara,"

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran," tanpa sadar Takeru tersenyum cerah. Bayangkan kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang berhati dingin dan kejam jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata yang polos dan baik hati. Pasti akan sangat romantis karena Sasuke akan menjadi pribadi yang protektif dan posesif. Lalu tiba-tiba datang Sabaku Gaara yang juga memendam rasa pada Hinata, ah maafkan aku…" ia ciut karena pandangan Hinata yang seperti akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Cih! Hinata memandang Takeru dengan jijik.

"Omong kosong! 'Hyuuga Hinata' tentu akan berpasangan dengan Naruto. Kalaupun tidak, Kishimoto-sensei mungkin akan memasangkannya dengan Kiba ataupun Shino," Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jalan cerita serial Naruto kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Mereka mengharapkan Naruto menjadi komik _shoujo_ , begitu?" lanjut Hinata. Ia mencampakkan naskah tersebut kembali ke meja.

"Hinata-san realistis seperti biasa," Takeru hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Hinata memijat pelipisnya. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka memilih dan belum ada naskah yang menurutnya menarik. Padahal Manajemen sudah tidak memaksa Hinata untuk mengambil peran dengan L Lawliet dan membebaskannya memilih mana yang dirinya suka. Namun tetap saja, belum ada naskah yang membuatnya jantungnya berdebar. Benar-benar mengesalkan!

Takeru yang menyadari Hinata akan _bad mood_ sebentar lagi, segera mengambil naskah tersebut. Bisa gawat kalau Hinata tidak memilih salah satunya. Takeru sudah diancam oleh Mr. Osamu bahwa ia tidak boleh balik ke kantor dengan tangan kosong.

"Sebenarnya, ano… et-eto Hatake Kakashi-san juga akan ikut film ini," Takeru memperlihatkan tulisan tangan Mr. Osamu pada Hinata. "Lihat, peran pendukung,"

Hinata menegang dan terdiam. Kembali diraihnya naskah itu dari tangan Takeru. Menurutnya jalan cerita di naskah ini sudah _mainstream._ Cinta segitiga, harta, dan tahta. Namun, ada Kakashi disini dan itu berarti ia akan bertemu dengan pria itu.

Dengan begitu, Hinata punya alasan untuk berbicara dengan pria itu. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya lagi. Jari-jarinya mengepal perlahan. Apakah ini jalan yang terbuka untuknya?

"Hm… baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. Aku ambil yang ini," Ia kembali melempar naskah itu. Tidak ingin terlihat bahwa ia menginginkannya.

Takeru tersenyum sumringah. Akhirnya, Hinata mau menerima salah satu naskah untuk diperankannya. Dalam hati, pria berumur tiga puluhan itu mengucap syukur. Ia sudah hampir empat tahun menjadi _manager_ Hinata dan paham benar watak gadis indigo itu. Sekali ia tidak mau, gadis itu akan bertahan dan tidak bisa dibujuk lagi.

"Eh, sebenarnya ada satu naskah lagi. Hanya saja aku belum sempat memberikan _hardcopy_ -nya pada Hinata-san," Takeru tiba-tiba teringat naskah yang baru di- _email_ kantor pagi ini sebelum ia berangkat ke apartemen Hinata.

"Tentang apa?" Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, beralih ke ponselnya.

"Ano, temanya tentang kehidupan vampire. Jadi– "

"Aku menolak!" potong Hinata langsung.

"Kenapa? Tema semacam ini sedang _booming_. Remaja sekarang tengah menggandrunginya. Kalau Hinata-san mau, mereka bilang akan memasangkanmu dengan Kuran kaname ataupun Ayato dari _Diabolic Lovers_ ," jelas Takeru. Tidak menyadari Hinata tengah meredam emosi.

"Diam!"

"Kau kira aku mau main di film seperti itu?!" gadis itu berdiri untuk mempertegas ketidaksukaannya.

"Dengar Takeru, aku tidak suka peran menyedihkan seperti itu. Kenapa semua orang suka cerita aneh semacam itu? Apa menyenangkannya ketika lehermu digigit? Kau kira darah itu rasanya benar-benar manis? Cerita seperti itu tidak bermoral. _Incest, odipus complex_. Ah, benar-benar gila!" teriak Hinata frustasi.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa. Menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

"T-tapi, pasti _rating_ nya akan bagus..."

"Mana _cappuccino_ -ku, hah?"

"Eh, tadi Hinata-san menyuruh Chikako membeli di supermarket yang…"

"Dasar lemot! Pecat saja dia!"

 **to be continued...**

 **-thanks for reading and let me know you-**


	5. Page 16

**_Celebrity Diary_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _WARNING : AU, super OOC, typos_**

 ** _Page 16_**

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 **22 Januari 2015**

 ** _Together Again_**

"Cut!"

Sutradara botak dengan penampilan nyentrik itu tersenyum puas dengan adegan yang baru saja diperankan oleh para aktor. Mereka selesai mengambil lima adegan setengah jam lebih cepat dari jadwal. Ini suatu keberuntungan. Setidaknya para kru akan memiliki waktu lebih lama untuk sekedar menyiapkan konfrensi pers hari ini.

Sesuai dengan berita yang tersebar di media, sebuah film baru, yaitu _Ten Years Later, Onee-chan_ akan mengumumkan para pemain yang terlibat di dalamnya. Konfrensi pers sengaja dilakukan sejak awal agar para penggemar mengantisipasi bahwa akan ada film baru dengan pemain yang tengah naik daun.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, setelah serial Naruto selesai, banyak sekali produser film yang mengincar para pemeran di serial tersebut untuk bermain di film baru mereka.

Terlebih, di film yang baru digarap ini, pemain top seperti Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata menjadi pemeran utama, ditambah lagi oleh Sabaku Gaara yang akan menambah rasa penasaran para penggemar mereka.

"Mana Kakashi?"

Suara lembut namun ketus seorang gadis menyapa indra dengar sang sutradara botak. Ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya, pria botak itu langsung memasang senyum tiga jari yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum pria tua genit.

Gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata-chan sayangku, mendekatlah. Kau mau melihat hasil _shooting_ hari ini bersamaku?" Si Botak menunjuk monitor yang ada di depannya. Melupakan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kapan Kakashi mulai _shooting_?" Hinata tidak suka keramahan sutradaranya.

"Ah!" Dia mulai sadar bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu tidak mudah dialihkan. "Kakashi-san hanya mendapat peran kecil, Hinata sayang," dan ia melihat Hinata mendengus tanpa repot menyembunyikannya.

Hinata menerima tawaran bermain di film ini karena Hatake Kakashi juga ikut terlibat. Ia sudah menantikan kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria berambut perak tersebut.

Sutradara botak itu mulai menunjukkan wajah kesal. Ia yang usianya lebih tua mau merendahkan diri di hadapan gadis muda, namun tidak mendapatkan respon yang diinginkannya. Sebagai orang yang lebih senior dirinya merasa tidak dihargai.

Takeru yang menyadari aktrisnya mulai berulah kembali, langsung menarik Hinata, membungkukkan badan pada sutradara berkali-kali lalu membawa Hinata ke dekat mobil mereka.

"Hinata, 15 menit lagi kau akan ada konfrensi pers dengan Sabaku-san dan Uchiha-san. Siap-siaplah," Takeru mengingatkan.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu berjalan ke ruang serba guna yang berada di lokasi _shooting_ mereka. Takeru yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Hinata.

Ketika Hinata memasuki ruang serba guna, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak wartawan. Mereka telah disiapkan tempat duduk dan di depannya ada meja berukuran panjang yang penuh dengan _microphone_ dari berbagai media. Di belakang ruang tersebut ada ruangan yang lebih kecil yang digunakan sebagai ruang tunggu.

Gaara dan Sasuke telah berada di dalam terlebih dulu.

Kedua pria itu tampan dan mempesona seperti biasa. Kesan maskulin dan arogan terlihat jelas dari gestur mereka, namun dengan aura yang berbeda.

"Kau lambat sekali, Hyuuga," suara Sasuke yang pertama kali menyambut Hinata.

Hinata tidak merepon Sasuke. Ia berlalu begitu saja melewati pria berambut raven itu lalu membungkuk sopan ke Sabaku Gaara.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sabaku-kun. Kali ini kita akan sering bertemu," kata Hinata.

Gaara membalas Hinata dengan anggukan dan menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

"Aku juga mohon bantuannya Hyuuga, em.. boleh aku panggil Hinata-san saja?"

Mereka berdua saling berbincang meninggakan Sasuke.

"Orang yang sama-sama menyebalkan memang cocok, Uchiha-kun," Karin Uzumaki berada di belakang Sasuke dan memperhatikan. Gadis berambut merah terang ini juga salah satu pemain di _Ten Years Later Onee-chan._

"Heh! Jangan bilang kau masih dendam pada Gaara karena ia menolakmu,"

Karin mendengus dengan wajah yang memerah karena kesal. Mungkin dia lupa, bahwa Sasuke juga orang yang menyebalkan.

Konfrensi pers berlangsung selama dua jam dengan Hinata yang lebih banyak menguap dan bosan. Ia tidak terlalu konsentrasi pada hasil pertemuan mereka dengan media. Ia lebih ingin tahu mengapa Kakashi Hatake tidak datang di acara tersebut.

Hinata mengecek _smartphone_ nya dan sudah ada berita mengenai film baru dirinya bersama Sasuke dan Gaara.

 _Headline_ di berita berwarna merah terang, **"Naruto Season II: Cinta segitiga Uchiha-Hyuuga-Sabaku"** dengan foto Hinata yang sedang menguap.

Hinata hanya cemberut beberapa saat. Lalu ekspresinya kembali datar sembari membaca tulisan wartawan _online_ tersebut. Setidaknya tidak ada berita yang berlebihan tentang dirinya yang dikait-kaitkan dengan kedua pria berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

Setelah puas membaca berita itu, Hinata beralih ke berita lain dan terkejut seketika karena nama Hatake Kakashi tercantum jelas disana.

 **"Hatake Kakashi, Ketahuan Menghamili Seorang Perempuan!"**

 **-to be continued-**

 **...thanks for reading...**


	6. Page 17

**_Celebrity Diary_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _WARNING : AU, super OOC, typos_**

 ** _Page 17_**

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 **23 Januari 2015**

Sore hari ketika matahari mulai kembali meninggalkan bumi dan hembusan angin menusuk tulang. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa, kecuali cuaca yang semakin dingin.

Hinata meneguk cappucinonya yang tinggal separuh sembari menatap langit di hadapannya. Ia selalu menyukai pemandangan dari tempat tinggi. Memandang matahari yang semakin hilang karena senja juga karena musim dingin. Kembali ia meneguk minumannya lalu memandang seseorang yang sejak tadi berada tidak jauh darinya. Pria jangkung berambut keperakan dan mata yang selalu sayu karena kekurangan tidur.

Pria itu menguap, persis ketika Hinata bertanya dalam hati apakah ia tidak tidur malam tadi. Hinata ingin tersenyum, namun ditahannya, karena tujuan mereka bertemu bukan untuk membahas _tentang mereka,_ ini tentang pria itu dan wanitanya.

"Jadi, dia hamil?" Hinata memasang wajah angkuhnya yang biasa. Sengaja memberi jeda agar bisa membaca raut wajah pria itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, itu menjadi bukti kejantananku– Hei?!"

Kakashi menghindari gelas plastik bekas cappucino yang datang ke arahnya. Gadis itu serius. Lihat saja bagaimana cara ia melempar, jelas ingin melukai wajah tampannya.

"Media mencarimu!" Hinata berteriak sebal. Bagaimana bisa pria itu membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu dan tidak tepat.

Kakashi kemudian menampilkan senyum geli, yang sayangnya tidak terlihat Hinata. Ia lalu mendekati gadis yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Mereka sedang berada di lantai paling atas gedung favorit keduanya, gedung tua bekas Arachi TV.

"Dia _kan_ pacarku, jadi kalau dia hamil, itu tanggung jawabku," Kakashi mengelus rambut tebal Hinata.

Hinata memilih untuk tidak membalas Kakashi. Pria ini tidak seperti yang biasa dikenalnya. Kakashi memang pribadi yang tenang, malah cenderung santai terutama pada hal-hal yang bisa diatasi atau tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi ini merupakan salah satu hal terpenting di hidupnya. Ia akan memiliki bayi, darah dagingnya. Mengapa bisa ia terlihat santai? Kecuali... ia benar-benar menginginkan ini, mencintai perempuan itu. Hinata merasakan kembali denyutan yang membuat jantungnya nyeri.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali," intonasi suara gadis itu tidak lagi tinggi. Pikirannya tengah mengambil alih perhatiannya sehingga tidak memedulikan tangan Kakashi yang tengah bermain di rambutnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah," Kakashi menikmati perubahan ekspresi Hinata. "Hei, Kau suka bayi laki-laki atau perempuan-"

"Kenapa bertanya!" Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu. Seketika menjadi emosi.

Hyuuga cantik itu memeluk sebelah lengannya sembari melayangkan matanya pada pemandangan lain selain wajah Kakashi. Ia terluka, dan pria Hatake itu masih berpura-pura bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja dengan kabar ini. Seolah ia dengan tangan terbuka menerimanya.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Hinata," Kakashi lagi-lagi membuat kontak fisik.

Hinata menampik tangan pria itu sekasar yang ia bisa. Wajahnya pias namun matanya berkilauan karena air mata. Bagaimana bisa pria itu setenang ini?

"Hinata..." Kakashi memandang gadis itu dengan sabar.

Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti jalan pikiran pria ini. Mengapa ia selalu mengabaikan perasaannya? Ini tidak adil! Kenapa hanya dia yang merasa terluka disini?

Bagaimana cara membuat Kakashi terluka seperti dirinya? Bagaimana caranya agar ia memahami perasaan gadis itu? Mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sungguh memperpuruk keadaan gadis itu. Tidak bisakah ia menunjukkan simpatinya sedikit saja? Menunjukkan bahwa walaupun _sedikit_ , nama Hinata ada mengisi sebagian kecil hatinya.

Tapi tidak!

Kakashi tidak pernah setulus itu. Pemikiran itu membuat Hinata tidak lagi bisa menahan gejolak hatinya. Selama ini hanya dirinya yang _merasa_ pada pria itu, mengharap juga menderita karena rasa yang tak terbalas.

"Kenapa Kau selalu begini? Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!"

Padahal Kakashi jelas tahu perasaannya. Pria itu sungguh kejam, bermain aman agar tidak membuat konflik.

"Kau kira aku suka? Bayi laki-laki atau perempuan, hah? Kau pikir aku akan dengan santai menjawabnya, sedangkan aku selalu merasa benci kau bersama wanita itu?!"

"Kau benar-benar..."

Hinata membuang napasnya keras. Sia-sia. Ia sudah tahu bahwa apapun perasaannya, lelaki tidak berperasaan ini tidak akan pernah mengerti. Ia menyukai Kakashi dan tidak peduli bahwa ia telah berkali-kali ditolak. Tapi bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak bisa _move on,_ Kakashilah yang tidak membuat batas dengannya. Pria itu masih bersikap baik padanya, bahkan ia masih memperlakukan Hinata seperti dulu, perlakukan yang menjadi alasan mengapa Hinata menyukainya.

Alih-alih menampar wajahnya, Hinata memilih untuk mengasihani dirinya yang dengan mudahnya terpedaya dan tidak bisa berpaling.

"Kenapa aku sebodoh ini menyukaimu..."

 **-to be continued-**


End file.
